Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication, such as voice and data communications. These systems may be based on a variety of modulation techniques, such as code division multiple access (CDMA) or time division multiple access (TDMA). A CDMA system provides certain advantages over other types of systems, including increased system capacity.
A CDMA system may be designed to support one or more CDMA standards such as (1) the “TIA/EIA-95-B Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System” (the IS-95 standard), (2) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project” (3GPP) and embodied in a set of documents including Document Nos. 3G TS 25.211, 3G TS 25.212, 3G TS 25.213, and 3G TS 25.214 (the W-CDMA standard), (3) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project 2” (3GPP2) and embodied in a set of documents including “C.S0002-A Physical Layer Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems,” the “C.S0005-A Upper Layer (Layer 3) Signaling Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems,” and the “C.S0024 cdma2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification” (the cdma2000 standard), and (4) some other standards.
Pseudorandom noise (PN) sequences are commonly used in CDMA systems for spreading transmitted data, including transmitted pilot signals. The time required to transmit a single value of the PN sequence is known as a chip time, and the rate at which the chips vary is known as the chip rate. CDMA receivers commonly employ rake receivers. A rake receiver is typically made up of one or more searchers for locating direct and multipath pilots from one or more base stations, and two or more multipath demodulators (fingers) for receiving and combining information signals from those base stations.
Inherent in the design of direct sequence CDMA systems is the requirement that a receiver must align its PN sequences to those of a base station. For example, in IS-95, each base station and subscriber unit uses the exact same PN sequences. A base station distinguishes itself from other base stations by inserting a unique time offset in the generation of its PN sequences (all base stations are offset by an integer multiple of 64 chips). A subscriber unit communicates with a base station by assigning at least one finger to that base station. An assigned finger must insert the appropriate offset into its PN sequence in order to communicate with that base station. An IS-95 receiver uses one or more searchers to locate the offsets of pilot signals, and hence to use those offsets in assigning fingers for receiving. Since IS-95 systems use a single set of in-phase (I) and quadrature (Q) PN sequences, one method of pilot location is to simply search the entire PN space by correlating an internally generated PN sequence with different offset hypotheses until one or more pilot signals are located.
As the searcher correlates the PN sequence with each offset hypothesis, it records the resulting signal energy. Energy peaks appear for the offset hypotheses that result in recovery of the signal, while other offset hypotheses typically result in little or no signal energy. Multiple energy peaks may result from, for example, echoes produced when signals reflect from buildings and other objects.
PN sequences are also used in global positioning system (GPS) receivers for position location. GPS satellites transmit PN sequences to a GPS receiver, which uses the PN sequences to calculate the distance between the GPS receiver and the satellites. By calculating the distance from a number of satellites, the GPS receiver can use trilateration techniques to determine the location of the GPS receiver.
The PN sequences used in GPS receivers are known as Gold codes and have particularly good autocorrelation and cross-correlation properties. The cross-correlation properties of the Gold codes are such that the correlation function between two different sequences is low, enabling GPS receivers to distinguish between signals transmitted from different satellites. A GPS receiver typically employs a searcher that can generate the Gold code that is needed to track and lock onto the GPS signal from a particular GPS satellite.
Search time is an important metric in determining the quality of a CDMA or GPS system. Decreased search time implies that searches can be done more frequently. As such, a subscriber unit can locate and access the best available cell more often, resulting in better signal transmission and reception, often at reduced transmission power levels by both the base station and the subscriber unit. This, in turn, increases the capacity of the CDMA system, either in terms of support for an increased number of users, higher transmission rates, or both. Decreased search time is also advantageous when a subscriber unit is in idle mode. In idle mode, a subscriber unit is not actively transmitting or receiving voice or data, but is periodically monitoring the system. In idle mode, the subscriber unit can remain in a low power state when it is not monitoring. Reduced search time allows the subscriber unit to spend less time monitoring, and more time in the low power state, thus reducing power consumption and increasing standby time.